The return of Harm
by Emma Sherwood
Summary: This is the continuation of Some Years Later. Harm has returned on a TAD assignment at JAG. He is paired with Mac on a case. Can they forget their past? Also Porter Webb spends the day at the park with her son and his daughter.


As Sarah Mackenzie entered the Jag building, she had no idea of how much her life would change. She greeted everyone with a friendly smile as she made her way to her office. She opened the door as if she was lifting some heavy burden that had been placed on her. She placed her bags on her desk just as Coates stuck her head in and informed her that the admiral wanted to see her. She promptly made her way to the office, knocked on the door and then entered. She was about to greet the admiral, but then she saw a familiar face looking at her and her mouth stood agape with mere shock. The person that she saw sitting in front of the Admiral Chegwidden (yes Admiral Chegwidden; he had returned to JAG after travelling the world and spending time with his daughter) was none other than Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. It took her a moment to recover from the said shock. She had never thought that, in a million years that she would ever see the love of her life again. She had often wished that she would, but never thought it possible.

"Commander Rabb, what are you doing here?" she asked as she entered the office.

"Colonel Mackenzie, this is not the time nor the place for catching up." Chegwidden declared with much authority. "Commander Rabb is TAD to JAG. Commander Donohue out of the Norfolk office has been charged with espionage."

"Espionage, sir?" inquired Mac.

"Yes Colonel espionage. He hands them two files. "I've assigned you two to prosecute and Lieutenant Roberts and Commander Turner to defend."

There was an awkward moment of silence as they look at each other.

"Is there a problem with that?"

They both stand and in unison, "No sir."

"Well then, get to it." commands Chegwidden.

"Aye, aye sir." they both reply in unison.

As they leave the office, the tension could not be cut, not even with a knife.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Porter Webb was at the park with her son and his daughter. She was never one for being emotionally attached to anything or anyone, having been a CIA agent herself. She had lost her husband, Clayton's father, a long time ago and had had no desire to remarry, let alone date. But the one person that she allowed herself to love, even more than her own life, was her son. So, now that the cancer had spread to almost every major organ, she dreaded the day that he would be taken from her. She was not a fan of his wife either. She had pleaded with him not to marry Mac, for she never trusted her, not even when she had first met her. After all, Webb had told her of his love for her and the fact that he thought that she would never love him back. Now she was looking at his son, sitting in the wheel chair, hooked up to an oxygen tank, and watching his daughter play on the slide.

"Clayton, are you happy?" she enquired.

He shot his mother a surprised look. "Yes mother I am."

"You know, when your father died, I didn't know how to tell you, or how I would go on." she offered.

"I remember that you came to my room and you sat on my bed. I could tell that there was something wrong because you were always a very well put together woman. But you looked as though you had been crying. You didn't have to tell me anyway because I sat at the top of the stairs while Jameson broke the news to you." he replied.

Porter's facial expression changed as she held her son's hand. "Oh Clayton."

"You know, I became a CIA agent partly because I wanted to find out the truth of what happened to my father." he continued.

"What Jameson told me that night was the truth. He showed me the autopsy and the field reports and everything." she replied.

He gave his mother a sarcastic smile, "Mom, you know as well as I know that those people never gives anyone a straight answer. I was one of them and so were you. I tried getting the information from Jameson, but he always managed to evade the questions. And quite coincidentally, when I searched for the files, they went missing."

Just then, Emma approached them. "Daddy, I'm hungry." she said as she joined her father and grandmother.

He smiled at the little girl as he took sandwiches out of the little basket that Mac had prepared before she left for work. For the rest of their time at the park, Porter Webb got lost in her thoughts and looked at the little girl that she knew, in her heart of hearts, was not her granddaughter.

Back at JAG, Harm and Mac were sitting in the conference room working. It had been a long day and they had said little to each other, except for discussing the case and when interviewing potential witnesses. Mac sat across from Harm, writing their report. Harm, who had folder upon folder in front of him, could not help but to stare at Mac. He couldn't help but think that she was still the beautiful, desirable woman who was at one time his partner, his friend, his confidante, his secret love, his fiancé, his future bride. He just could not help but just look at her. He was still in love with her but he wasn't sure if she felt the same way about him.

He cleared his throat. "So I heard that you married Clayton Webb and you have a child together." he began.

She looked at him, annoyance in her stare. "Harm, we are here to prosecute this man for espionage. I doubt small talk is going to help our case."

I just want to know how you've been." he answered.

She sighed, "I don't even know why Chegwidden gave me this case. Look, I just want to get this over with."

Harm gave his boyish grin, took the folder on the top and began to peruse the file. For the rest of the night, they worked in silence.


End file.
